Enfield
The Andshit''' 'is a fully Homosexual Ass Rifle featured in Cock of Faggotry: Gay Ops'' Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Enfield is one of Hudson's starting weapons during the assault on "Rebirth Island." It has the ERDL Camouflage and is equipped with an IR scope and a Masterkey; the optics are especially useful for seeing enemies through the loose Nova 6. Multiplayer The Enfield is available for purchase at Level 5. It has moderate damage, moderate rate of fire, and moderate recoil. Unlike all other assault rifles in the game, the Enfield enters ADS in a fifth of a second (the same as SMGs), as opposed to a quarter of a second like all other assault rifles. It utilizes a semi-unique ACOG Scope, the SUSAT. The Infrared scope does not affect the recoil at all, so it can be used for a better zoom without any loss except definition. Because of its quicker ADS time and very early unlock, the Enfield makes an excellent choice for players who have not yet unlocked the Pro version of Sleight of Hand and those who have just prestiged. It is also a good choice for players wanting to use a tier 2 perk other than Sleight of Hand Pro, while still retaining good ADS speed. Although if they are combined, it allows a ridiculously fast ADS time. Using the SUSAT scope attachment is a trade-off between Close-range capability for uncluttered sights that allow users to pinpoint enemies at long range. This may be a fair trade-off due to the Enfield's lack of power and rate of fire making it less capable than other assault rifles already and will allow the user to achieve ranges at which others may find difficulty fighting. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mags *Infrared Scope *Extended Mags Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. EnfieldBO.jpg|The Enfield EnfieldadsBO.jpg|Iron sights EnfieldMasterkey.jpg|The IR sight & Masterkey with ERDL Camouflage used in Rebirth by Jason Hudson. Trivia *The Enfield is one of the few weapons that is reloaded entirely with the player's right hand. *Like the L86 LSW in Modern Warfare 2, the L96A1 and Enfield use the British SUSAT sight as the ACOG Scope. *The reloading animation of the Enfield is similar to the L86 LSW. This is because they are based on the same weapons platform- -but actually both animations are incorrect as they show the mag being reloaded with the right hand off the pistol grip. Correct reloading for this weapon is using left hand, while keeping right hand on the pistol grip.. *The Enfield, M60, G11 , Famas, AUG and the Commando all share a similar, if not identical rear folding aperture sight, with each having different front sights. *In the Images folder of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare data, a .iwi file can be found called "hud_enfield_scoped.iwi", suggesting the Enfield (or a variant) may have been originally one of the weapons in Call of Duty 4. *The Infared Scope does not affect centertime, meaning recoil is neither raised nor lowered. *There is a glitch present on the Wii version where if a person uses the Dual Mags or Extended Mags attachment, the magazine will not appear to change, but the animation will still happen. *A current bug means an Enfield with a Flamethrower will have no reloading sound. (PC confirmed) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons